Sweet Sweet Nemesis
by BlondiexBlack
Summary: In a world without war, a world almost in peace, one event, one day, is going to change their life forever...
1. Chapter 1

_It's been 5 days. 5 days that They were gone. 5 days They left him, all alone, desperate in this world. He screamed until his lungs gave out. He cried until his eyes were dry. He felt more pain in this moment than all he ever felt in his life._

* * *

Harry woke up, smelling eggs & bacon coming from the kitchen. He heard Ginny and the kids talking & laughing, and looked at the clock on his side. Sunday. He loved Sundays. He could be with his wife and kids all day, play with them. Most of the time. Because he was always called as reinforcement on different accidents. Hunting dark wizards was not always easy, but he never envisaged doing anything else. After all, he was doing this since his first year at Hogwarts, no ?

Trying to chase this thought from this head, he got up, put on a shirt and went to the kitchen.

He grabbed Ginny by the waist and put a kiss on her forehead and on her lips. Her brush his hand through the boys hair who were already clung to his legs.

He took the time to drink his coffee, eating some eggs but did not touch the bacon. He was still jealous of Ginny's abilities to cook bacon better than he ever did.

He didn't touch the Daily either. He always refused to see bad news outside of his work.

Nothing was planned today. Sunday were always a day without planning, without fights, without hindrances.

_Sundays were so perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's been 5 days. 5 days that They were gone. 5 days They left him, all alone, desperate in this world. He screamed until his lungs gave out. He cried until his eyes were dry. He felt more pain in this moment than all he ever felt in his life._

* * *

When Draco woke up, his thoughts were already taken by work. He was now a powerful investor, and after all, time was money. After the war, all was left to the Malfoy was money, and the fact they decided to escape, instead of fighting on the wrong side.

Not as ambitious and glorious as Slytherin would want.

But, determined to change that, Draco has became a powerful financier. Not a single thing in this world could move without him.

He had regained everything his father had lost.

Trying not to think about his belated father, he got up, put on a bathrobe and went to the dressing.

After carefully choosing his clothes, he headed to the living room. His house elf was already working on the breakfast.

He gently kissed Astoria, and looked at Scorpius. The boy was calmly playing with some toys, as usual. He was a really quiet child, and Draco was proud of this.

He drank some tea, with a lot of lemon, and eat some eggs.

He opened the Daily and started to read the major news. Some riots here and there, nothing that could threaten his investments.

He recalled was planned today. Sundays were always an interesting day to work. The world was moving slow on Sundays, where he would be faster than ever. All his best tactic moves were done on Sundays.

_Sundays were so perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

When they woke up, they didn't know this day would change their lives.

They dressed up, ate their breakfasts, kissed their kids and husbands goodbye.

They waited their all lives for this day.

They both dialed the 62442, and went down to the Atrium. They nodded at each other there, and headed to their own meeting.

Ginny zeroed in on the elevator to reach the Level Seven, housing the Department of Magical Games and Sports. She was in a mission for the Daily Prophet, an appointment for an article on the next match of the Quidditch English Cup.

Astoria walked graciously towards her own, making for the Level Five, the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She was looking for the new Head of the Department. They were supposed to have a serious interview with the French Minister of Magic.

But before they could take this elevator, before they could safely go to the lower levels and avoid it, a big deflagration bursted out and destroyed everything around them.

Ginny felt a pain in her back before collapsing on the ground. Her eyes struck with the pain, she couldn't do anything but watch the ruins, the panic all around her. She just whispered Harry's name before passing out, maybe wishing they would save each other once again.

When the ceiling fell on Astoria, it blocked her legs and arms. A stone pierced her ribcage, preventing her to breathe or talk. She let out an horrible moan of throe, but couldn't grab her wand. She was immobilized there, waiting for the hurt to stop. But nothing eased it. She just felt her breath leaving her throat difficultly, thinking about her family, hoping someone would notice her presence among the rubbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was laughing with one of his workmates about an incident that happened the day before when they heard the loud noise above them.

Harry rushed to the elevator, and, stepping off it at the Atrium, witnessed the disaster.

Between the pieces of walls and ceiling, between the corpses, there were loud noises of pain.

And then, he was struck by the worst thought ever. Ginny was there. She was supposed to be here. Under all those wreckages where the woman he loved, his wife, the mother of his kids.

He didn't care about all the agitation around him. He just tried to search for her, shouting her name & moving everything.

He finally found her. She was on the floor, eyes closed, crushed by a heavy stone. He casted a spell on it, but couldn't succeed alone. When after a few tries he saw the EMT coming to her, he was pushed away. They lifted the stone easily, and put her on a stretcher. He watched four of them disappear, and before leaving, the last one only told he would wait at the ground floor.

He went on the street and disapparated, concentrating on Holborn, his destination. He barely made it, and could only stutter to the mannequin.

He passed through the window. Some wizards were already here, covered in dust. He realized he was probably in the same state.  
Some were wounded lightly, others only shocked. He caught a sight of some of his mates, but didn't go to talk to them.

They were all panicked, and when he understood who had apparated right behind him, he started to feel hollow.

Draco nearly break out the glass. He was in a rage nobody had seen before.  
But when he entered and saw Harry, he calmed down with stupefaction.  
He had been warned by one of his clients. He had cut the communication right after and dash to the hospital.

"What are you doing there ?  
-Ginny has been... There was an accident at the Ministry, she was there. And you ?  
-Astoria. She had an interview with a high representative."

They didn't talk to each other warmly. They didn't add a word either.

When a A&E doctor came to welcome them later, they just walked side by side to the room.

Their wives were laying on spare beds. There were other men and women who had been wounded by the accident, but they had moved all the previous patients to another room on the floor.

"They have both been examined by doctors. They tried to heal them as much as possible, but, they won't ever recover from that. They... I am sorry Misters, but your wives... They won't make it through the night."

The pain distorted their faces.

"I am. I am going to leave you with them. We will come back in three or four hours, I am really sorry."

They both sat at their wives' side.

Harry started to cry in Ginny's neck. He got up and went to the fireplace. He throw some Floo Powder in there, and, only putting his head in the fire, asked for Ron & Hermione's house. They didn't respond until he started shouting.

When they saw him, they panicked.

He only asked them to take the kids away to their place, and, as Hermione was leaving, he talked to Ron.

"Come here. Come at the hospital. Ginny... Ginny is dying. There was an accident at the Ministry. She was there today. They will take her away in a few hours. Please, come and see her."

He waited for him to come, but he knew he would talk to Hermione before. He knew it would be horrible for Ron to lose one more sibling.  
The war was over, and his sister would die in a stupid way.

Draco was witnessing. He cancelled all his work. He could not pretend he was ok. Not this time.

"Can I borrow you some Powder ?, he asked Harry coldly.  
-What ? Oh, yes, here."

He let his head onto the fire, and, seeing his son, started to tell him the whole story.

"Now Scorpius, tell that to your grandmother. Ask her to come and grab you. Go to the Manor, understand ?  
-Yes dad, understood."

Harry had just sat down when he heard Draco breaking down.  
He hesitated, but finally got up and sit down by his side.

Draco pushed him away, insulting him.

But as Harry tried to convince him they needed support, he started crying.

They stayed like that for about two minutes.

When they heard a noise through the door, they both got back to their chairs.

It was Ron. He was standing there, the door wide open. As soon as he set his eyes on Ginny, he started to faint. But seeing Draco, and Astoria, took him back to reality.

Ginny was peaceful, only a worrying look on her face. But Astoria... She seemed so hurt. It was obvious her last minutes of consciousness had been the worst.

He said hello to Draco, and headed to the left side of the room.

He hugged Harry, and they both bursted into tears.

They talked to Ginny for about an hour or so before Ron left.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't stay any longer here. The hospital, her, I can't. And Mione must need help with the kids.  
Just, tell me when you'll come to take them, ok ? They can stay as long as you want.  
-Ok. Thank you. And thank Hermione for me, please."

The rest of the day consisted in him talking to Ginny, remembering their best and worst memories. Her smell was still there, but it was mixed with blood and destruction. Her skin was still soft, even if it was wounded.

Draco was just sitting there, wishing for Astoria to come back to life. He had no one anymore, now. He was lost, there, alone. She was still so beautiful, even with this horrible expression on her face.

When the doctors came back to take Ginny and Astoria away, they both looked at each other.

"You.. You can stay at the hospital at the fifth floor for the night if you want, said the woman they had seen earlier.  
-Do you want to stay ?, asked Harry to Draco.  
-I... We should drink something. I am going to get a drink.  
-I will come with you if you don't mind."

The woman nodded and left the room, letting the door open on empty corridors.

Wasn't it fate, that brought them back on the same side again ?


	5. Chapter 5

It has been an hour since they ordered their first drink. They were just glancing at each other coldly. They didn't really know how they had ended up here.  
Their wives... they just died, they had to face it. The only person able to feel their pain was themselves. They barely talked. About what happened during those years, to them, to the Wizarding World, the major events in their lives, and such shallow things. They couldn't bear to go deeper. Not in their private lives, not in their memories, common or not.  
Draco got up, not being able to bear this anymore.  
Harry had imitated his gesture. He didn't even realize it until Draco looked at him.  
The fair-haired man took his jacket quite quickly, and headed to the exit.

"Malfoy, wait !  
-Hm, what Potter ?  
-I was wondering... Well, never mind. I was wondering why you were suddenly leaving...  
-You know, Astoria must be completely gone by now and so...  
-So must Ginny...  
-So, I have nothing more to do here. And talking about our daily life like it didn't just occurred, no. I can't ok. That's not for me.  
-Do you wanna go and walk a bit ?"

At this thought, he was strangely reassured. At least, he wouldn't be alone. He would be with someone understanding his pain. He accepted.  
After half an hour of complete silence, or at least that's what Harry felt, he decided to broach the subject.  
"I was there, you know. I... I heard the noise made by the explosion. I saw the damages. And, I found her. I was the one to find Ginny. She had an interview for the Daily and, it was unusual for her to be at the ministry...  
-Not for Astoria. She was working there. But, we never thought it would be dangerous. At least not this way."  
They were on the edge of breaking down. As if they felt it, they decided to part. Hiding in a street where Muggles could not see them, they were ready to disapparate.

"Wait, Draco.  
-What ?  
-Would you... Do you want to come tomorrow ? At my place. I have an old bottle of Firewhiskey, and...  
-Yeah, hm. Would you mind coming at mine, instead ?  
-No no, it's ok."

The next day, when he arrived in front of the manor, he found it different than what he imagined. To be honest, the only manor he had always seen was the Malfoy's one and, it didn't bring happy memories. But this one... There was no imposing wrought-iron gates, only a small portal. No luxuriant yews, no perfectly straight driveway.  
It was not modest, it was even sublime, but something differed slightly from the Malfoy's one. There was no need to impress, no need to show the wealth of the inhabitants.

He entered and a house elf welcomed him. Big brown eyes, cauliflower ears, but Harry noticed the elf didn't seem mistreated. His pillowcase was rather clean, and he seemed happy with his fate.

_Like most house-elves_, thought Harry.

"Does Mister Harry Potter want something while Walby goes searching for Mister Malfoy ?  
-Oh, hm, no, thank you... Walby."

The elf disappeared. Harry looked all around him. The decoration was luxurious, yet simple. At his right, behind an ajar door in glass was a huge white fireplace, a leathered black sofa, and a wooden coffee table. At his left was an enormous rumpus room, with numerous bookcases, a toy broom, a table with a chess game. He hadn't seen anything more when Draco arrived. The elf was following him, carrying a bottle and a couple of glasses on a tray.

"If you may, he said, leading Harry to the room on his left."

They drank a bit, and after an hour or two during which they barely talk, Draco suggested a chess match. Harry remembered all his games with Ron, and gave it a try.

"You're losing Potter, you know it...  
-Oh, there was a stake ? I didn't know.  
-Except your honor, not at all.  
-Well, maybe we could set one then. I don't think my ego is as big as yours, it won't bother me much to lose.  
-Ok then. The winner is allowed to ask any question he wants to the loser. Does it suit you, or do you have something to hide ?  
-It's ok with me..."

Draco was done with the empty conversations. He knew he would win, and he would go straight to the fight. Anything to stop feeling so... hollow.

"Checkmated.  
-Screw you Malfoy.  
-So, a question... What was the curse you used on me, in sixth year ?"

Harry didn't see the point. But, he had nothing to lose, had he ?

"Sectumsempra. A curse invented by Snape when he was at Hogwarts.  
-And how did you learn it ?  
-I thought we said one question...  
-Hm, let's do a second round, then."

They continued playing, and, every time, Draco won.

"So, it's been seven games, and you're still losing. I won't keep humiliating you, it wouldn't be... nice. Last question then... What are you doing here ?  
-What ? You invited me !  
-Well, you suggested the drink...  
-I... am sure you don't know anyone who could feel your pain. Who could understand it. And I don't know anyone either, let's be realistic. So, in case we would... I don't even know, will we ever need to talk ? Will we understand ? I just thought it would be helpful having someone understanding on this moment..."

They were walking in the garden for what seemed like 10 minutes to Draco when the night fell down on them.

"It might not be as early as I thought.  
-You know, I came after work, and it was already 5p.m. or so. So...  
-Was your day ok ?  
-What ? Oh. Well, they were all full of pity and compassionate with me. I can't stand this kind of behavior. But, we started investigating. We may find the answer soon. I miss my children, but I'm not ready to go back to them and explain yet. I think I need an explanation first. And yours ?  
-I cancelled all my work. I just read all day. But I miss Scorpius too. And, I am not ready either. I hope I'll be able to see him soon."

A few days had passed. They kept meeting at the manor, talking, playing, drinking and walking. But this day was not the same.

Harry threw down everything that was on his desk.

"How ?! How is it even possible ?! Weren't we supposed to fight off these kinds of threat ?! Are we Aurors or what ?!  
-Yes, we are Harry, of course, but, nobody saw this coming. Who could have imagined it ? I mean, old partisans of Voldemort, making an attack at the ministry ?! Honestly ?!  
-Well, maybe we **should have** ! Maybe it was our job ?!  
-Harry, wait a second."

He had stood up & taken his coat and wand.

"Hey wait, where are you going ?  
-I'm taking the rest of my day off. I'm done with this Bureau already !"

He went to the elevator and pressed the button to the Atrium. It was still under construction, but everything was functional. It was disgusting to him. Using some Floo Powder, he pronounced the only place name he had in mind.

When he heard his elf scream in surprise, Draco wondered what had happened. He almost shouted at him. But the noise of a conversation coming up from his hall stopped him.

"It's Mister Harry Potter, sir. He is really angry and...  
-What ?, he interrupted.  
-Yes. Walby is sorry, sir, but Mister Harry Potter is going crazy."

He rushed downstairs to find Harry, but he didn't find what he expected.

"It was them ! You're one of them, of those Death Eaters, of those criminals !  
-Wait, what ? What are you talking about ?  
-Partisans of Voldemort ! Partisans of Grindelwald ! Old Death Eaters ! It was them who killed my wife ! You're in on it !"

He was threatening him with his wand.

"Stop that would you ?! Have you gone crazy or ?! They killed my wife too. I wasn't one of them ! I never truly were, I thought you **knew** it !"

THey both broke up crying.

Harry had lost his soulmate, and his worst nightmare came true.  
Draco had lost the only one he ever loved, and he was still trapped in this image of Death Eater. This image that destroyed all his life. All he had.

Even this new born friendship. Or whatever it was.


	6. Note to my amazing readers

Hello readers !

I'm sorry for my lack of posting, but you can see I kept the rythm of posting on Wednesday !I'll explain quickly the reasons of my absence, but it can be summed up in four words: broken computer and exams.

Well, it's been some weeks/months that my computer has let me down (ouch, bad) and it doesn't want to connect to the Internet anymore, so I have to burrow my girlfriend's one for everything, and most of the time I do my stuff on my phone (which explains the length of my paragraphs, but, that's another point). And as I was really busy with exams (University, big exams, American literature and history and art, etc.) and my work as firefighter (that means some nights, too), I always thought about SSN too late !

I'm really sorry I let you down though, and I thank you very much for your support and I hope SSN still pleases you !

Well, this is the end, I'll let you with the 6th chapter ! I'll -_normally_- be able to post the 7th chapter next week, but if it is not the case, come back on the next Wednesday ! ;)


	7. Chapter 6

It's been 5 days. 5 days that They were gone. 5 days that They left them, all alone, desperate in this world. They screamed until their lungs gave out. They cried until their eyes were dry. They felt more pain in this moment than all they ever felt in their life.

All they had in mind was chasing the murderers. They started investigating together, making up plans. Harry would obtain all the information through his work, and Draco would use his influence. They had some habits. They had established their headquarter at the 12 Grimmauld Place. They couldn't stand their own houses anymore. They would plan all day long their evening raid, before going out late at night, heading towards unknown destinations. From the Knockturn Alley to dark localizations, they would go and search for clues or hints. It was a hunt. A hunt in which they would lose themselves.

They didn't care about the danger, the risks. It was part of the adventure. The chills, the feeling of being alive again.

Anything not to be numb again. Anything to be alive, even if that meant suffering, or dying.

The Dark Arts, as they were called, became a part of their life. The wizards practicing it, the stores, the rumors... It was all they could think of.

As unstable as it was, it could have lasted. It could have lasted, if, one day, Harry hadn't took a bad casted spell.

Draco had had to take Harry back to the headquarter.

"Are you crazy or what ?  
-Hey Malfoy, it's ok.  
-No it's not Potter ! Do you want us...  
He had stopped his sentence here. He knew he shouldn't have asked.  
-Dead ? That's the point of all that, isn't it ? Revenge and death ? Honestly, don't you wish you were dead ? All this... This is so futile. Haven't you ever think of that ? Simply, leaving.  
-I... I thought about it, many times. But...  
-You can't just leave. How could we ? We belong here. We were taught life was precious. And now... MERLIN, MALFOY, BE CAREFUL !  
He just hit Harry's wound.  
-If you want, you can take care of it yourself !"

It could have lasted, if it was the only accident. If it was the lightest. But it was not. It was only the first in a long raw.

Days after days, they went chasing murderers, chasing death, chasing wrong hopes that never been.

Their goal was to taste life, to understand the price of it. Their goal was to mistake themselves in a sort of thin living. Anything to escape the pain. Anything, including death.


End file.
